With the rise of network communication among machines such as computers, printers, and copiers in an office context, it has become possible to discover, manage, and control a large fleet of such machines over a network. It is possible to monitor each of a large number of machines via a central computer and determine, for example, when any machine is in need of maintenance (such as installing a new toner cartridge) or repair. When a single machine on the network is in need of such attention, the machine can communicate to the central computer with an error or status message sent over the network in any of a number of known protocols.
The information which is exchanged over a network is typically of a highly “electronic” nature. That is, such information as would be usefully communicated between a machine and the central computer, such as network addresses, print counts, or error messages, is readily derived from the regular operations of controllers within the machine and is easily converted into a format suitable for communication to the central computer. Of course, as network communication is inherent to the operation of, for example, a digital printer or copier, the network communication of such a machine is simply taken for granted.
The present application relates to a system for retaining information about a large set of not only electronic machines, but also any “assets” which may or may not have inherent network-communication capabilities. Such assets may include machines such as analog copiers, typewriters, and telephones; and may further include items such as desks and chairs.